


無念無想1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: CP為3355(知範周燦)，跟以往我的3355比起來是不一樣風格的故事，嚴重意識流。內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想1

**Author's Note:**

> CP為3355(知範周燦)，跟以往我的3355比起來是不一樣風格的故事，嚴重意識流。
> 
> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

金知範非常樂觀，每個人都這麼說，他也一直都這麼認，他的生活沒什麼特別需要難過，工作上的表現也好，學業上的表現也好，他並非最優秀的那一個，但也有中間平均程度，依舊是水準之上。

中庸的他就算有什麼負面情緒，也會很快的隨著時間流逝，大不了和成員吵一架、打一架就解決了，男人本來就是那麼簡單，這是大家眼中的金知範，他曾經是大家的其中一個。

但其實他很明白自己並不是特別樂觀，只是很多事情不打算說罷了，一方面覺得沒什麼，一方面他知道自己情緒很快就過了，然後就又回到往常那個樂觀的金知範。

人生已經充滿各種難關了，何必繼續愁眉苦臉，就算是正經八百的事，他也會嘗試以輕鬆的方式表達，正經當中略帶幽默，這也是他特別引人注目的一點，所以大家都很喜歡跟他相處。

不過最近似乎又到了內心糾結的時期，憂慮這種東西好像有著什麼週期規律，總是會不斷侵襲而來，這次也是這個樣子，不過他已經習慣了，反正最近正直打歌期間，就把自己完全投入練習就行了，順便把那股鬱悶拋到腦後。

他以為就這樣會一帆風順的度過，但這世上往往事與願違，現實把他扔進無止盡的深淵。連他都沒發現自己最近的古怪，成員倒是全都看在眼裡，例如常常臉上笑容減少了，也不總是說些搞笑的話了，常常在成員說話的時候走神。

成員們沒說什麼，有種關心的方式是給予適當的空間，Golden Child之間有著這般默契，除非到了不干涉不行的程度，否則大家都習慣給彼此一段時間，真要不行通常大家也會有自己的傾訴管道。

這天如往常一般，為打歌舞台全體又驅車到達電視台，在修正好妝容等著上台前，如果沒什麼活動，成員們總是會透過待機室的電視觀看其他團體的舞臺，今天也不例外。

「那個女生聲音真好。」看著螢幕金東炫冷不妨的說了一句。

「是吧，我昨天就注意到了。」洪周燦用得意洋洋的語氣說著，雙手環在胸前，像是在評鑑一般，「長得也挺可愛的，看起來就是人氣很高。」

金知範窩在待機室的沙發上，滑著手機的手指停了下來，其實他根本不知道對話中指的是哪個女孩，只是瞥了一眼螢幕低聲呢喃了一句，「普通。」

「嗯？」洪周燦明顯是聽到了什麼，回頭看了眼金知範，然而後者繼續把玩著手機沒有理睬，且表情看上去不是很和善。

就在繼續把玩著手機的同時，突然沙發的另一側一沉，接著一個銀色的腦袋探了過來，顯然是奉宰鉉再明顯不過了，近期先是金髮，然後又是銀髮，外貌升級人氣突然大暴漲。

「在做什麼？」奉宰鉉先是隨意的提問，湊過去看了一眼，當然這不是他來找金知範的目的，那句話就像是問候語罷了，接著頓了頓才緩緩開口，「你最近怎麼了嗎？」

金知範抬起頭，一雙大眼看了奉宰鉉一眼，「沒有啊，怎麼？」

金知範感覺到待機室的其他成員似乎都在聽他們對話，因為和奉宰鉉關係最好，所以他們才讓奉宰鉉來詢問，視線悄悄的掃過那些裝作心不在焉其實都在偷聽的成員們，倒是沒看見其他兩個99Child。

奉宰鉉似乎是注意到他的視線，嘆了口氣才慢慢的說道，「周燦最近做了什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」金知範對他投擲而來的問題顯然有些意外。

「你最近對周燦超不友善的，連我在旁邊都感覺出來了好嗎？」奉宰鉉對自己得到的答案不以為然的說，不過見金知範，不想說，他也不好再逼問，「周燦因為你這樣子最近也有點難過。」

「我沒事，什麼事都沒有。」難過……金知範想著什麼，然後搖了搖頭打消自己腦內不可能的想法，在他人眼裡看來就只是在否定奉宰鉉的話，但那搖頭其實是是在否定自己的想法。

這件事沒法解決，不是任何人的問題，是他自己的問題，更不是洪周燦做了什麼，真要這麼說的話，是他自己做了什麼才對，讓他糾結的是金知範自己，被遷怒的洪周燦就只是被安上了一個莫須有的罪行。

待機時間很快的結束了，輪到他們的舞台時間，十個人在一次的「Ready, Action」後走上舞台。舞台的燈光依然熾熱耀眼，就算是微涼的秋天，依然充滿熱情，作為一個藝人，這樣光鮮亮麗的舞台習以為常，但每次心中仍然有著一股小小的悸動。

編舞站在後排的時候，九個成員的背影映入他的眼簾，尤其身為主唱的周燦在C位上賣力的表演，又是一次完美的高音，灑落的紙片和華麗的燈光，逆光之中周燦的輪廓顯得耀眼奪目，一刻都無法挪開視線。

突然間醍醐灌頂，那一刻金知範認了，他一直都知道自己在想什麼，只不過他一直逃避著自己的想法，因為那太奇怪了，但那些都不該是他近期針對洪周燦的藉口。

他喜歡洪周燦，除了朋友的喜歡、家族的喜歡……還有另外一種——想要佔有的喜歡。

*TBC


End file.
